Rainy Days
by JadeFlamez
Summary: A nineteen year old Misty recalls her last memories with Ash, Tracey, and......MINA???
1. Last Moments- Misty

Rainy Days

Done in Misty's POV.

I looked out the window of my room and watched the rain pour down, hard and steadily. I wiped a tear away from my eye, remembering Ash. It's been 2 years since I left Ash and Tracey. I'm 19 now and I live on Aquaria Island, famous for housing every water pokemon known. I missed traveling around the Orange Islands with them. I mostly missed Ash. I bet Ash doesn't miss me. He has someone else now.

I don't know what happened to them after I left. I never did find out. I wondered if they broke up. Probably not…… I miss Ash……..

~~~~**Flashback**~~~~

"Come on Misty!" cried Ash, " What is taking you so long in there?"

I poked my head out the door. " I'm almost done!" I end up looking straight at his face. I really hoped I wasn't blushing. I closed the door and finished putting all my stuff away. I picked up Togepi and gave her a snack real fast.

I walked out the door and saw Tracey and Ash talking to this girl. I had to admit she was beautiful. She had long blue hair, which she let down and green eyes. She had on a pink mini skirt and a red T-shirt. Ash and Tracey had on those in love looks. I got into ear shot and listened on.

"……Ok…… I'll join you guys. It's awfully lonely traveling by myself," she said in a sweet voice, looking directly at Ash. Ash blushed a dark red. I felt myself getting angry and jealous at this girl.

" Ash……..Tracey……. I'm ready," I said impatiently.

" Who are you?" said Tracey, still in a trance.

"Tracey!!!!" I yelled. I then banged my mallet on his head.

" Oww……. Sorry Misty….."

" This is Mina. Mina, this is Misty," introduced Ash.

" Hi," said Mina, not turning away from Ash.

" Hi," I said in the same tone, glaring hard at her. I knew then she would cause some trouble. I just didn't know how much trouble.

~~~~**End of Flashback**~~~~

I felt something tugging at my pants. I looked down, pulling back my hair, which I have grown long and kept down. Togechikku looked back up at me holding out my locket. I smiled at her, then sighed taking the locket. Togechikku looked at me, sensing something was wrong.

"Toge? Togechi? Chiku!" cried Togechikku as she bounded into my lap. I smiled and rubbed her head. She cooed in my lap. I opened the locket, looking at the two pictures that were in there. One I side had Ash, Brock, and me. On the other side was a picture of Tracey, Ash, and I. I got the picture with Brock the day before we went to visit Professor Ivy. The picture with Tracey in it was taken when we visited Melissa and helped her look for the crystal onix. I looked at Ash in both pictures. He smiled back at me, his joy shining through. I closed my locket, wiping away the beginnings of more tears. I looked at Togechikku, who had been playing with my hair as she sat in my lap. The day Togepi evolved was the day my heart broke in two.

~~~~**Flashback**~~~~

I had just found out Togepi had some attacks. She knew Metronome, Sing, Mimic, Disable and other attacks. I started to use Togepi in battles too. The trainers I battled against always let their guard down. They were either admiring her cuteness or laughing at her because she didn't look like the battling sort of Pokemon. I was proud of her, because she never lost. Ash decided to take a break and got into a discussion with Tracey and Mina, who had recently joined our group. I told Ash that I was going out to look for some wild pokemon. I knew he didn't hear me, he was talking to Mina. Pikachu jumped onto my shoulder.

" Pika Pi!" I'm coming with you, Ash won't battle anymore……..

We had barely reached the clearing when a blue, lizard-like pokemon walked out of the forest. I took out my Pokedex (which I recently got from Professor Oak) and pointed it at the little pokemon.

****

Totodile: The water pokemon. This pokemon is often used as the beginning pokemon for new trainers in the Orange Islands. It is very rare to find in the wild.

" Oh wow! A water pokemon! I'm going to catch it! Go Togepi!" I let Togepi walk out of my hands and up to Totodile. Totodile looked at little Togepi and started to laugh.

" Togepi! Use your Sing attack!" Togepi started to sing in a soft voice. Totodile eyes started to droop and Totodile fell asleep.

" Pokeball go!" Totodile turned into a red light and was zapped into the pokeball. The pokeball wiggled a couple of times then stopped.

" Yes! I caught Totodile!" I ran up to Togepi to give her a hug but she started to glow.

" Toge?" cried Togepi. Togepi grew larger and wings cut out of its shell. She had a head and neck now. She kept her shell print the same.

" Togechikku!" cried my new pokemon. I took out my Pokedex again.

****

Togechikku: The psychic pokemon. Togechikku is the evolved form of Togepi. It uses its cuteness to distract enemies, then uses powerful attacks to knock them out.

" Wow! I got two new pokemon in one day! Ash! Tracey! Did you see that?" I turned around to see if they had been looking and a pain broke into my body. Ash and Mina were hugging each other and then kissed. I felt my eyes water up with tears. I could make out bits of what they were saying.

"……..I knew from the day I saw you that I liked you……" said Mina.

" ……You are the most beautiful girl in the world….."

They kissed again and held hands. 

" Okay Tracey, Misty. It's time to go," said Ash, full of joy.

" I wiped away my tears and followed them, standing as far away from them as I could. We reached a hotel and got ourselves separate rooms. I went into my room right away, ordering room service for food for my pokemon. I laid down on my bed in deep thought. I pondered a long time and soon fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up, my mind focused on what I was going to do. I returned all my pokemon except Togechikku. I got ready and went into the lobby to find Ash and Mina making out while Tracey was reading a magazine. I felt my already weak heart break even more at the sight of Ash and Mina.

" Took you long enough," said Tracey, looking up from his magazine.

" You won't have to wait for me any longer…….. I'm gonna leave you guys and continue on my journey alone," I said in an emotionless tone, holding back my tears.

" Pika! Pikachu! Kachu! Pikachu!" No! You can't go Misty!

" Pikachu's right…….We need you to stay with us Misty," said Tracey, dropping the magazine on the floor.

Ash and Mina broke apart.

" Why do you guys need me. I don't do anything. Besides, you have Mina now."

" What about your bike? I haven't paid you back yet," said Ash.

" All the time I've been using Togepi to battle……..I've saved up enough money to take care of myself and get a new bike. Besides, I could always use Totodile and Togechikku and my other pokemon to battle for more money."

" You got new pokemon? Togepi evolved?" asked Ash, confused.

" Yes. You haven't paid much attention, have you Ash? I wouldn't have expected you to. I see there are some distractions for you. You haven't trained up your pokemon every since…. Well, right now isn't the most perfect time to leave though. But to get where I need to go I need to leave now. Bye you guys. I'll see you again……someday……." 

Pikachu jumped onto my shoulder.

"Pika! Pika! Chu! Pikachu! I'm going with you! Ash doesn't want to train pokemon anymore, all he wants is to be with his girlfriend. He doesn't care about me anymore!!

" Pikachu? You can't go with Misty! I order you not too!" cried Ash.

" Pika Pika! Chu! Chu! Pi! Chu! You don't want to train pokemon anymore! I don't like you like that! I'm going to stay with Misty!

"It's okay Ash. You don't need Misty or Pikachu. You have me now," said Mina. She then brang Ash into a long kiss.

I walked out of the hotel and brang out Blastiose. The rain poured down hard on my shoulders. Togechikku huddled under my arms. I wrapped Pikachu and Togechikku in my long cloak. I hopped onto Blastiose's back and made it so that an umbrella covered Blastiose's whole body. We rode off………I didn't know where……. It was then I let out all my tears. Togechikku and Pikachu tried to comfort me……but it was no use. My heart was broken and it couldn't be fixed…….

~~~~**End of Flashback**~~~~

I looked out the window and saw the clouds start to disappear. I grabbed my pokeballs and walked outside. I released all my pokemon into the huge lake in my backyard. They all looked relieved to finally get out of their pokeballs. Pikachu came out of the house I built for him, wearing a little hawaiian shirt and putting on Pikachu sun-tan lotion. I counted my pokemon, making sure not to have forgot any inside.

" Let's see……. Togechikku, Arigeitsu, Mariruri, Nuo, Blastoise, Cloyster, Seadra, Lapras, Seaking, Golduck, Poliwhirl, Tentacruel, Dewgong, Kingler, Staryu, Starmie, Gyarados, Vaporeon, Omanyte, Dratini, and AquaTygr. I better go get Togechikku's pool toy."

Pikachu hopped on my shoulder and came with me, since it knew where Togechikku's pool toy was. I went into the front yard and picked up the toy. Pikachu's ears went stiff. It sniffed the air then looked around. A young man was lying face down on the front yard. He looked as if he had fainted from exhasution. His clothes were so familiar.

" Pikapi!!" Ash! 

" Ash? Is that you?" I asked in a whisper. 


	2. Last Moments- Ash

Rainy Days Part 2

Done in Ash's P.O.V.

Two years. Two years since she left. I missed her terribly. Even when I went out with Mina, I knew I still loved Misty. I walked down the road, alone. Pikachu was gone; she had left with Misty. That was my fault. Every since I met Mina, I would turn down every chance I got to train my pokemon. Pikachu didn't get to battle for quite a while. That didn't get Pikachu all too thrilled. Tracey was gone too. He said that he was going to a big Pokemon Watchers convention.

"I don't know what I ever saw in Mina……. Well ok…. She looked great…. but not as great as Misty." My eyes started to water as I thought of the day I met Mina and lost all hope of going out with Misty.

~~~~**Flashback**~~~~

" Come on Misty! What is taking you so long in there?" I cried out.

"I'm almost done!" she cried when she stuck her face out the door, just a couple of inches away from my face. I hoped and prayed that I wasn't blushing. She pulled her head back into the door and closed it

I walked over to Tracey, who was talking to someone. It happened to be a girl. Okay not just a girl, a beautiful, gorgeous, attractive girl. Pikachu was sitting on my head, looking at the girl as if she didn't trust her. I went over to the girl and said hi. She said hi back, in the most beautiful voice I had ever heard. Well, not as nice as Misty's.

"My name is Ash Ketchum from the town of Pallet," I said, " What's your name?"

"I'm Mina," she said, looking directly at me. I blushed. We all got into a conversation. She told us she was a pokemon trainer and had already earned a badge in the Orange League.

" Why don't you come with us?" asked Tracey. It was kind of obvious he had it bad for Mina. That was when Misty came out of the room. I felt my heart flutter at the very sight of her.

"……Ok…… I'll join you guys. It's awfully lonely traveling by myself," she said in a sweet voice, looking directly at me. I could feel a blush run up my cheek then got an idea. If Mina and I became really close friends, then maybe Misty will become jealous! I know it's an evil thing to do but I couldn't help it.

" Ash……..Tracey……. I'm ready," said Misty, sounding a bit impatient.

" Who are you?" said Tracey, still in a trance.

"Tracey!!!!" Misty yelled. Misty then banged her mallet on his head.

" Oww……. Sorry Misty….."

" This is Mina. Mina, this is Misty," I said, kind of staring at Mina. I wanted to make Misty real jealous.

" Hi," said Mina, not turning away from me.

" Hi," said Misty, glaring at Mina. I thought that my plan would work out great. Boy, was I wrong.

~~~~**End of Flashback**~~~~

I kicked at a rock and watched it bounce down the road. I took out a map. Where am I? I traced my finger down the map and soon found out. Aquaria Island. The name of this island reminded me of Misty. I sighed and remember the day when I made a horrible mistake. This mistake totally cost me the one thing I wanted more in the world then being a pokemon master. My choice cost me Misty……….

~~~~**Flashback**~~~~

Mina had been traveling with us for quite a while. I spent every minute I had to be with her, hoping that Misty would become jealous and because Mina looked good. I started to ignore my duties as a pokemon trainer. Pikachu didn't like to sit on my hat anymore. Now Pikachu would sit on Misty's shoulder or have Misty carry her. I decided to take a break, since Mina was saying that it was pretty hot. 

Misty said she was going to go look for some wild pokemon. She was becoming a better pokemon trainer then me. Pikachu jumped onto her shoulder. From that point on I ignored them, trying to concentrate on what Mina was saying.

" Um Ash. Can I ask you something? Something kind of personal?" said Mina. Her voice was kind of shaky. I wondered what she was thinking about.

" Sure Mina. You can ask me anything," I said. Was she going to ask me what I was hoping she would? I wanted to be her boyfriend for a while. Make Misty real mad and jealous.

" Will you…. Ash…. What I want to ask you is…. Ash Ketchum, will you be my boyfriend?" 

I grinned. "Sure! I'll be your boyfriend!"

"Really!?!" cried Mina. She then wrapped her arms around me and hugged me tight. I wrapped my arms around her, looking out of the corner of my eye. Misty looked shocked. I decided to carry it even further. I pulled in Mina and kissed her hard. The kiss felt like nothing though. I was thinking of Misty the whole time. Mina let me go.

" I love you so much……..I knew from the day I saw you that I liked you……" said Mina.

" You're so great……You are the most beautiful girl in the world….." I said. But these words are what I really wanted to say to Misty when I told her how much I liked her. Mina and I kissed again then she took my hand into hers.

" Okay Tracey, Misty. It's time to go," I said happily. This was my first time kissing a girl. It didn't mean much to me though. We headed toward town to get a hotel room. Misty seemed to stay far away from the group. When we got our rooms, Misty didn't say a thing and went to her room. She didn't even come out for dinner. I saw room service knock on her door and give her food. After dinner I lied down on my bed and looked at the ceiling. Did I do the right thing? What about Mina's feelings? I don't really love her. I'm just using her. I love Misty…….. With that I feel asleep.

~~~~**End of Flashback**~~~~

I took out my food sack and looked in it. Nothing again. I can't make any money, since my pokemon don't listen to me. I didn't have any water in my bottle again too. I wiped away the sweat from my forehead and kept walking. I planned to find someone to battle with, so I could get some money. Maybe I could find Misty here. I thought about the very last time I saw Misty. It hurt me so much to think about it………

~~~~**Flashback**~~~~

Mina woke me up the next morning and we went downstairs to wait for Misty. Mina got me a little worked up and the next moment we were making out. It didn't feel me up emotionally though. The whole time I thought about Misty. Misty finally came out of her room.

" Took you long enough," said Tracey, looking up from his magazine.

" You won't have to wait for me any longer…….. I'm gonna leave you guys and continue on my journey alone," She said in an emotionless tone. It scared me to hear Misty talk like that.

" Pika! Pikachu! Kachu! Pikachu!" No! You can't go Misty!

" Pikachu's right…….We need you to stay with us Misty," said Tracey, dropping the magazine on the floor.

I broke apart from Mina. This news shocked me. Misty was leaving!?! I think that my plan backfired on me.

" Why do you guys need me. I don't do anything. Besides, you have Mina now."

" What about your bike? I haven't paid you back yet," I said, trying to find a way to get her to stay. I wouldn't be able to live without Misty.

" All the time I've been using Togepi to battle……..I've saved up enough money to take care of myself and get a new bike. Besides, I could always use Totodile and Togechikku and my other pokemon to battle for more money."

" You got new pokemon? Togepi evolved?" I asked, confused. Was I really paying that much attention to the world around me?

" Yes. You haven't paid much attention, have you Ash? I wouldn't have expected you to. I see there are some distractions for you. You haven't trained up your pokemon every since…. Well, right now isn't the most perfect time to leave though. But to get where I need to go I need to leave now. Bye you guys. I'll see you again……someday……." 

Pikachu jumped onto her shoulder.

"Pika! Pika! Chu! Pikachu! I'm going with you! Ash doesn't want to train pokemon anymore, all he wants is to be with his girlfriend. He doesn't care about me anymore!!

" Pikachu? You can't go with Misty! I order you not too!" I cried. I was going to lose my best friend too!?! I couldn't let that happen. I loved them both too much.

" Pika Pika! Chu! Chu! Pi! Chu! You don't want to train pokemon anymore! I don't like you like that! I'm going to stay with Misty! These words tore into my body and ripped my heart. I was that uncaring for my pokemon?

"It's okay Ash. You don't need Misty or Pikachu. You have me now," said Mina. She then brought me into a long kiss. I tried to resist but her grip was too strong.

Misty walked out of the hotel and brought out Blastiose. Togechikku huddled under her arms. She wrapped Pikachu and Togechikku in her long cloak. She hopped onto Blastiose's back and made it so that an umbrella covered Blastiose's whole body, since it was raining. Then rode off. I finally broke away from Mina and ran out the hotel door. They were going out of my sight.

" MMMIIIISSSSSTTTTYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!! NNNNOOOOO!!!!!!!! I LOVE YOU!!!!!!" I shouted after her, wiping away my tears as I fell to my knees.

"Misty….I love you….." I whispered as she drifted out of my sight.

~~~~**End of Flashback**~~~~

My strength started to fail me. That memory would have brought tears to my eyes, but I had cried myself dry. I started to stagger. My legs finally gave out on me. I fell onto someone's front yard and fainted. My last thoughts before this were of how much I would give to see Misty again……..

~*~*~*~

The next part may take me a while to write but don't worry! I'm working on it!


	3. A Reunion at Last

Rainy Days Part3

Done in My P.O.V 

" Pikapi!!" Ash! Pikachu cried.

" Ash? Is that you?" Misty asked in a whisper.

In less then ten seconds Misty had picked up Ash, taken him inside, put him on the couch, and had a wet cloth on his forehead. It was obvious she still loved him. .

"Pikachu Pika?" Is Ash OK? Pikachu asked. Pikachu resisted the urge to jump on Ash and squeeze his arm to death. Misty smiled down at Ash, taking in his looks. He was incredibly handsome, his bangs separated into the sections and hung over his eyes. He was definitely in shape, but not as muscular as a body-builder. He'd grown much taller now, only a few inches taller then herself. He still wore that Pokemon hat of his, Misty noticed. He now had black pants and a white T-shirt that hugged his body in the right places……. Misty shook her head to clear her thoughts.

"He's starving and exhausted. I'm going to go get him some food. Try to wake him up for me Pikachu," Misty said. She went into the kitchen, wiping something away from her eyes. Pikachu looked down at Ash then thought of how to wake him up. She smiled as she remembered a VERY effective way of doing so

" Piiiii….kaaaaa…..CCCHHHUUUU!!!!!!" Pikachu cried as she let out a thundershock. Ash bolted up.

" What!?! Where am I!?! Pikachu?" He uttered.

" Pikapi!!!!!!!" Ash!!!!!! Pikachu jumped on his lap and buried her face into his chest. It felt so good to hug him again.

" Pikachu!!" he cried out, wrapping his arms around Pikachu. Pikachu thought that they would never stop. He finally let Pikachu go, remembering that pokemon needed to breathe. 

" If you're here Pikachu…..That means Misty's here!" Ash said. Pikachu looked at him curiously.

" Pika Pi Chu Chupi Pichu?" Why are you so stocked to see Misty?

" Because…….I still love her……" he whispered to Pikachu, hanging his head and blushing slightly.

" Pikachu! I need to go to the store real fast! Watch the place for me!" Misty's voice floated into the room Ash froze. Ash tried to jump off the couch but was still too weak and fell back.

"It…It's…. Misty.." Ash whispered, a single tear falling on his cheek. 

"Pika Pika Pi? Pika Chu Chu Pi?" You really still love her? What happened to Mina? Pikachu inquired. Ash turned a sort of reddish color at the mention of her name.

" We…..Uhhh…..Had a slight disagreement on things and it just didn't work out….." Ash stuttered.

" Pika Pikachu Kachu Chu…." You told her you were using her to get to Misty and she dumped you. Pikachu stated bluntly. Ash stared at Pikachu.

" How did you know???" he asked.

" Pikachu Pikapi." Pikachu's intuition. Pikachu said with a smirk. Ash smiled and hugged Pikachu again, then suddenly groaned.

" Pika?" What's wrong? Pikachu asked, cocking her head to the side. Ash smiled sheepishly.

" I'm kinda hungry…" Ash muttered. Pikachu sweatdropped and smiled. Some things just never changed. Pikachu patted Ash on the back with a small paw.

" Pikachu Pi Pika Kachu" Don't worry Ash. We'll eat as soon as Misty gets back. Pikachu said reassuringly. Just then Pikachu noticed the sadness in Ash's eyes when she had mentioned Misty's name. 

" How am I supposed to win Misty back? The last time we saw each other I acted mean and uncaring. I can't forgive myself for all the things I did…." Ash said sadly, hanging his head. 

" Pikachu Kachu Pi Pi Ka…." I know Misty will forgive you… Pikachu smiled encouragingly. 

" Pikachu!! I'm back!! I'm gonna start cooking now!" Misty's voice once again floated into the room. Ash closed his eyes, listening to her voice soothe him. Pikachu pulled on Ash's shirt.

" Pika Pi Kachu?" Want to see her? Pikachu smiled. Ash nodded slightly and together the two of them crept to the kitchen door and peeked in. Ash's breath caught in his throat. Misty's hair flowed down to her waist in a beautiful waterfall fashion. She had grown up and was tall and slender now, but Ash noted he was taller by her then two inches. She wore a navy blue skirt that reached mid-way to her knees and a baby-blue tanktop, both showing her curves very nicely. Ash gawked at her long legs before Pikachu tapped him on the head.

" Pi…" Pervert… Pikachu grinned, as Ash blushed crimson. Just then Ash started to lose his balance and the two were sent toppling into the kitchen. Misty gasped as she heard a crash of bodies and turned around to see Ash and Pikachu sprawled out on the floor.

" Cha…." Ummmm….. Pikachu muttered, looking up at Misty.

" Uhh….Hi Misty…." Ash mumbled, blushing deeply as he got up and brushed off his clothes. Misty walked over to Ash and looked solemnly into his eyes.

" Ash….." she whispered. Ash stared back into her eyes and felt drowning in a sea of blue.

" Misty…" he replied quietly. They remained staring at each other as Pikachu looked from Misty to Ash then back to Misty again. Pikachu smiled to herself and sneaked out of the kitchen and to the backyard. Ash and Misty didn't notice as their hands wrapped around each other and they pulled closer. Misty leaned up against Ash as he closed his eyes. The two met in a soft, yet passionate kiss that seemed to last for an eternity. All their doubts and fears were pushed out of their minds as they put all their unforgotten love for each other into that single kiss. Soon they both pulled back and opened their eyes. They both blushed deeply as they jumped out of each other's arms, immediately missing the warmth.

" I..um…er…." Ash stuttered.

" I…uhhh… ahh.." Misty stammered. They both looked at each other then began to laugh. They both wrapped their arms around each other again and shared a big hug.

" I've missed you so much Ash" Misty smiled, breathing in his scent.

" It's so great to see you," Ash grinned. Misty looked up at Ash with innocent and wondering eyes.

" What happened to Mina?" 

" Mina…." Ash started, lowering his head, " Mina was just a dummy to get you to be jealous and like me.." Ash said ashamed. Ash's eyes started to water when he didn't hear Misty say anything. Suddenly Ash felt his bangs being pushed out of his eyes and looked up to see Misty smiling at him.

" I've always loved you," she said sincerely. Ash let out a wide smile and wrapped Misty in his arms.

" I love you too Misty," Ash whispered into her ear. They both let out a content smile, enjoying the feel of being in each other's arms. They both started to lean in for a kiss when…

" PIKA!!!" SMILE!!! A bright flash lit the room and Misty and Ash turned to the kitchen door to see all of their pokemon smiling at them. Pikachu was holding a camera in her paws with a wide grin. 

" Bulba Bulbasaur!" That one's for the fridge!! Bulbasaur said, grinning like his old self again. Squirtle and Charizard nodded in agreement. Ash and Misty both looked at the pokemon and laughed.

" Then this one's for the scrapbook," Ash said as he took Misty in her arms and dipped her, kissing her with full passion. Pikachu raised the camera and took the picture, one of the many to come of Misty and Ash's scrapbook of them, their pokemon, and their kids. 

****

~*~*~*~*~

Well that's the last part of Rainy Days. Hope you enjoyed it. Check out my CardCaptors stories too. Thanx for all your response!!!!


End file.
